<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>skyhold's undercroft. by rivainitea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520193">skyhold's undercroft.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivainitea/pseuds/rivainitea'>rivainitea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Trans Varric Tethras, trans varric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivainitea/pseuds/rivainitea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric doesn't know how to deal with his own feelings most of the time, but he can try to help his partner deal with his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Varric Tethras/Male Inquisitor, Varric Tethras/Male Lavellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>skyhold's undercroft.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this is for my friend jessie :] pls enjoy it!! also if any of you comment anything rude or ignorant about varric being trans in this fic im gonna throw a toad at you at full speed. dont say anything mean. im tired.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Brennokovic, finally! I thought I would have to send a search party after you." Varric joked, lightly patting his partner's back, looking up at him with a playful yet fond smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Might as well have done that." His partner replied, staring blankly at the fireplace Varric was always sitting beside. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Truth be told, Donnin was not always like that. In fact, under normal circumstances, he probably would've replied something along the lines of </span>
  <span class="s2">"Varric, you know i'll always come back to you!"</span>
  <span class="s1">, but these were far from normal circumstances, and Donnin was far from okay tonight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varric changed his positioning and stood in front of Donnin, making sure he wouldn't be stuck in his own thoughts. He knew how terrifying that can be.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Donnin?" The dwarf said his name, not a random nickname coming from Varric's creativity, and that seemed to shake him out of his thoughts for a bit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Follow me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slid his hand upwards until he reached his partner's shoulders, and then down towards his right hand, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"To where?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't question it, just follow me." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A wink.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And they didn't dare saying a word until they were down in the undercroft, taking in the view they had seen many times now, Varric's hand still holding Donnin's.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I thought you would take me to the tavern."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh? And why's that?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't know. Sounds like something you'd do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varric chuckled. "It's not what I'm doing now, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And what are you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He said simply, tugging gently at Donnin's shirt collar, forcing him to lean down, as he went on his tip-toes, and planted a long kiss on his partner's lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Donnin got on his knees and embraced Varric, allowing themselves to kiss properly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll be honest, this is better than the tavern."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The elf grinned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You,"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are,"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Handsome? Mysterious? Talented?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So,"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Amazing?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Silly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, so this is what I get in return?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varric fakely complained, holding back his laughter for no reason, as he sat down and gestured for Donnin to rest his head on his lap, and the elf followed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I like being mean every now and then." He joked, as he raised his right hand to cup Varric's cheeks, and now it was his turn to look up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mhmm, I've noticed." Varric held Donnin's hand again, this time to kiss it and hold it again. "Do you wanna talk about what happened?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Not now. If that's okay."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course it's okay. I'm not gonna hold you hostage and force you to open up."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Not like Cassandra."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They shared a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Exactly! I just don't have the Seeker Brooding for that. I'd rather just blackmail someone. Or pay someone to blackmail someone, anyhow."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sorry, was I talking too much?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What? No! I'm just saying I know you'd rather do that. And I like it."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Varric didn't even try to hide the faint blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oooh, so what you're doing... Is complimenting me?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Perhaps." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Admiring me, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That works."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Can you even get a good look at my chest from there? I payed a lot of coin to make it look this good."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, absolutely. It's my one rule in life. I can be anywhere, as long as I still have a good view of your chest."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Good! Someone's gotta love it as much as I do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You know I love it more than you do."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hah! Preposterous."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sure." Donnin closed his eyes as he let Varric run his fingers through the elf's hair, and maybe, though he would never admit, he dozed off then and there. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No one but Varric knows whether or not he did it, but Varric didn't like giving out information without being paid to do it, so just this once, he let it slide.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>